Fever
by Natalie Trevelyan Grey
Summary: "Seus olhos não são mais vermelhos, tampouco castanhos, mas ainda produzem o mesmo efeito em meu corpo" ONE SHOT


**Fever**

ONE SHOT

 **Edward's POV**

Não imagino como a vida possa ficar melhor. Depois de anos de solidão e de frustração, hoje sinto-me completo e absolutamente realizado. Estou casado com a mulher da minha existência e com ela possuo uma filha, a menina mais prodigiosa deste universo. Depois de quase perder Bella na hora do parto de Reneesme, tornei-me um homem superprotetor, defensor e guardião destas duas criaturas, que são a razão de eu permanecer vivo - se é que estou. Desde o primeiro instante em que vi Reneesme - quando fiz o parto dela e a segurei em meus braços coberta de sangue - fui tomado por uma imensidão de sentimentos jamais experimentados por mim, muito diferentes dos sentimentos que Bella me proporciona. Um tipo de amor que me estraçalhou por dentro, se instalou em mim como um parasita e desde este instante, apaixonei-me completamente por aquele pequeno ser meio humano/meio imortal.

E agora, estou recostado em uma espreguiçadeira observando minha mulher e minha filha entretidas, observando o céu alaranjado de fim de tarde de Forks, enquanto lentamente flocos de neve começam a cair. Elas estão de costas para mim, um pouco mais adiante, acomodadas em um pano xadrez no chão. Bella aponta para o horizonte e Reneesme sorri, maravilhada. As duas conversam animadamente sobre o Natal - que está se aproximando. Estamos no jardim de Esme e ela, meu pai, meus irmãos e seus companheiros estão no jardim também. Esme, Rosalie e Alice estão conversando sobre os planos para a festa de Natal. Decorações, convidados, roupas... Enquanto Emmett, Carlisle e Jasper estão conversando sobre o último jogo dos Yankees. Eu permaneço deitado, aproveitando os últimos raios de sol antes que as nuvens cubram o céu para dar espaço a neve. Sorrindo feito um idiota, observo minhas meninas. Bella sente meu olhar e vira para me encarar. Ela é deslumbrante. Reneesme também me olha, sorri - certamente o sorriso mais lindo do mundo -, e levanta-se com graciosidade, vindo rapidamente em minha direção. Ela escala a espreguiçadeira e se aninha em meu corpo. O calor de seu corpo aquece o meu. Meu peito infla de alegria.

\- "Pai?"

\- "Sim, meu bem?" - digo, alisando seu cabelo cor de cobre - como o meu.

\- "Podemos ir qualquer dia desses pescar com o vovô Charlie?" - ela pergunta, levantando o rosto e olhando no fundo dos meus olhos. Aqueles mesmos olhos castanhos que um já foram de uma humana, que roubou meu coração. Acaricio seu rosto e beijo sua testa.

\- "Claro que sim, meu amor. Vou falar com sua mãe para irmos no próximo final de semana, antes do Natal. Certo?" - digo, sorrindo. Seus olhos brilham de animação e ela abre um enorme sorriso. Puxo-a contra meu peito, abraçando-a e inalando o seu doce perfume.

\- "Eu amo você, minha pequena." - digo, beijando novamente sua testa.

\- "Também amo você, pai." - ela responde e beija minha bochecha.

\- "Nessie? Quer me ajudar a fazer chocolate quente? Em seguida montaremos a árvore de Natal." - minha mãe chama e Reneesme levanta a cabeça.

\- "Ah, claro que sim, vovó!" - ela diz, mais animada ainda e volta sua atenção a mim - "Nos vemos depois, papai." - ela me beija no nariz e levanta da espreguiçadeira, correndo em direção a casa de minha mãe.

Dou uma risada, satisfeito comigo mesmo - eu gosto quando Nessie me beija. Gosto muito, aliás. Ao olhar para frente novamente, vejo Bella de costas para mim, dessa vez em pé, observando o horizonte enquanto pequenos flocos de neve se alojam em seu lindo e longo cabelo castanho. Suspiro e sinto o desejo correr nas minhas veias enquanto descaradamente me embebedo observando as curvas dela, marcados por sua blusa e jeans justos. Seus braços agora torneados, sua cintura delicada, seu quadril, coxas, as belas pernas alongadas num salto alto... Em menos de um segundo estou junto a ela. Ela se vira para mim e pisca, olhando no fundo de meus olhos. Seus olhos não são mais vermelhos, tampouco castanhos, mas ainda produzem o mesmo efeito em meu corpo. Ela acaricia meu rosto e eu fecho os olhos, saboreando seu toque. Minhas mãos se movem até seus quadris e ela suspira também - sei bem o efeito que produzo nela - e fecha os olhos.

\- "Você está bem?" - pergunto. Enquanto meus dedos fazem círculos em seu corpo, na altura da cintura. Ao abrir novamente os olhos, vejo o mesmo desejo que sinto refletido em seus olhos e ela sorri, inocentemente, colocando suas mãos em meu pescoço, acariciando minha nuca e puxando levemente meus cabelos. _Merda_. Sinto meu membro se enrijecer dentro de minha calça.

\- "Mais do que bem." - ela ronrona e pisca os cílios para mim, desarmando-me por completo. Bella olha no fundo de meus olhos, como se ela fosse quem havia ganhado na loteria - quando na verdade fui eu. Dou uma risada. - "O que?" - ela sorri.

\- "Você."

\- "O que tem eu?" - ela arqueia uma sobrancelha.

\- "Me olha como se tivesse ganhado na loteria." - digo, acariciando sua bochecha macia.

\- "Pois é exatamente assim que eu me sinto, para a sua informação." - ela sorri e deposita um beijo molhado em meus lábios.

É o meu limite.

Olho para os lados rapidamente e ao perceber que estamos sozinhos, pego-a em meus braços e corro até nossa casa. Em menos de seis segundos estamos dentro de da sala. Assim que entro, ponho Bella no chão e muito calmamente viro para trancar a porta. Ela está ofegante, mesmo que não precise mais de ar nenhum e sei que é por minha causa - o que é muito satisfatório. Nunca deixando seus olhos, caminho muito lentamente ao seu encontro e ao estar a cerca de um centímetro de distância de sua boca, paro e fecho os olhos, sentindo uma espécie de eletricidade fluindo em minhas veias, arrastando-me para ela.

\- "Você está sentindo?" - pergunto e engulo em seco. Minhas mãos formigam, suplicando pelo toque em seu corpo.

Ela parece totalmente a mercê de mim e neste momento sinto-me o homem mais honrado e sortudo do universo por ter esta mulher em minha frente só para mim. É um privilégio, uma bênção enorme.

\- "Sim... Estou sentindo." - ela diz, a voz rouca e baixa. Quando abro os olhos, ela me encara com a expressão mais sensual que já vi em todos os meus anos de existência. Ela parece uma predadora, caçando sua presa - que sou eu. Seu olhar faminto e cheio de desejo me encara e é como se ela pudesse sentir meu estado de espírito. Como se ela pudesse ver através de mim. - "Você não tem ideia do que faz comigo." - ela diz, e eu acompanho sua língua deslizando por seu lábio inferior.

\- "Tenho sim, meu amor, você produz o mesmo em mim." - digo e muito, muito lentamente aproximo meus lábios da curva de seu pescoço, deixando um rastro de beijos de sua orelha até o ombro. - "Você é uma perdição, Isabella." - no momento que digo seu nome ela emite um "ah" sonoro em meu ouvido e levemente morde meu pescoço. Gemo em resposta, um grunhido baixo que sai do fundo de minha garganta. Minhas mãos não tocam seu corpo e nem as delas tocam o meu, o que faz nossa brincadeira mais erótica. - "Você tem noção do quanto me deixa louco?" - pergunto e me afasto, olhando no fundo de seus olhos.

Ela olha para baixo, para suas mãos, e sorri timidamente. Quando seus olhos encontram os meus novamente, o mesmo olhar sanguinário está lá e me excita ainda mais.

\- "Você me excita tanto, Bella..." - minha boca se enche de água pensando no sabor de seu corpo, pensando na minha língua explorando cada centímetro de seu corpo - "Cada movimento seu me excita de uma maneira que não posso explicar. Vai além da minha compreensão..." - outro "ah" sai de sua boca e ela levanta o queixo, botando a cabeça para trás. Aproveitando e tocando-a apenas com minha boca, deslizo meus lábios por seu pescoço, deixando um rastro molhado.

Quando então, para minha total surpresa, ela me empurra até que eu sente em uma cadeira, que estava atrás de nós. Ela monta em mim e se estica, para pegar algo atrás de mim. Não tiro os olhos dos dela, estou completamente hipnotizado. Sinto-me quente, muito quente, como se estivesse com febre. Ao retornar para meu colo, ela me mostra uma corda. Grossa.

\- "Sinto muito, mas terei de amarrar você." - ela diz suavemente e sai do meu colo, deixando-me sedento por mais. E ela ri, de maneira sexy. Fecho os olhos. _Deus do céu, se fosse possível, já teria morrido do coração._ Sinto que ela se coloca atrás de mim e juntando minhas mãos na parte de trás da cadeira, faz um belo nó, realmente amarrando-me. Uma vez que ela é tão forte quanto eu, conseguiu me imobilizar na cadeira. Rapidamente ela está a minha frente e eu abro os olhos, devorando-a.

\- "Parabéns, Sra. Cullen, você fez um belo nó. E agora, o que vai fazer comigo?" - pergunto, encarando seu corpo descaradamente.

\- "Deixá-lo sofrer um pouco..." - ela diz simplesmente e se vira, dando dois passos para mais longe de mim. Quando ela bota as mãos na barra de sua própria calça jeans me dou conta do que ela está prestes a fazer.

Ela vai tirar a roupa para mim.

 **Bella's POV**

Ele percebe o que estou prestes a fazer e sua expressão, se vista agora por um ser humano, poderia atormentá-lo. Ele me olha como se fosse avançar em mim e o que o impede é a corda, imobilizando suas mãos. Seus olhos estão escuros e ele olha para todo o meu corpo. Me sinto desejada e extremamente sensual. Sorrio, de maneira inocente para ele. Quando abro o primeiro botão da minha calça jeans vejo um "ah, meu Deus" sair de seus lábios, se não fossem minha audição ultrassensível eu não teria escutado. Descalço meus saltos e deixo-os um pouco mais ao lado. Abro o segundo botão e lentamente começo a abaixar as calças, revelando minha calcinha preta com detalhes em renda. Vejo Edward abrir a boca, como se estivesse sedento e eu fosse uma fonte infinita de água - ou sangue.

\- "Você quer que eu continue?" - pergunto docemente e ele não tira os olhos de minha calcinha preta. Sorrio. - "Quer?"- insisto. Ele não responde. Decido provocá-lo um pouco mais - "Pelo visto não quer..." - faço menção de fechar os botões da minha calça e ele se agita na cadeira.

\- "Quero, quero... Pelo amor de Deus, quero." - suplica. Sua expressão é quase de dor. - "Bella... Você vai me matar..." - ele suspira, fechando os olhos e forçando as cordas atrás dele. A cadeira protesta, rangindo. Me aproximo dele e me abaixo um pouco, colocando as mãos em meus joelhos.

\- "Vou?" - seus olhos escuros me atiçam ainda mais. Ele assente com a cabeça. - "Bem, é esta a intenção." - retorno para meu local e pego uma cadeira, para que eu possa sentar e retirar com calma meus jeans.

 **Edward's POV**

Minha respiração está cada vez mais rápida e sinto que vou explodir. Um misto de raiva - por estar imobilizado -, excitação e amor tomam conta de mim. Bella está terminando de tirar sua calça e assim que o faz, levanta, revelando uma calcinha preta em renda. Ela dá uma volta para que eu possa ter total visão dela.

\- "O que acha?" - ela pergunta - "Gostou?"

Fecho os olhos e por um segundo tenho flashes de várias noites que passamos juntos. Transando loucamente. Como eu nunca pude enquanto ela era humana. Ouço em minha mente os gemidos de Bella, sinto seus dedos puxando meus cabelos, sinto minhas mãos alisando e reverenciando seu corpo e me contorço na cadeira, forçando as cordas. Se eu me soltar, não sei o que farei primeiro - se é que conseguirei me soltar.

Ela continua sua tortura, pondo as mãos no primeiro botão de sua camisa. Ela o abre. Abre o segundo. O terceiro. A parte de cima de seus seios aparece e eu passo a língua nos dentes. Faminto por ela. Ela abre mais um botão, revelando um sutiã preto com detalhes de renda, assim como a calcinha. Seu decote agora vai até a barriga e eu, gemendo, encaro seus lindos seios moldados pelo sutiã. Eles são lindos. De um tamanho perfeito, cabem perfeitamente em minhas mãos, como se tivesses sido feitos para se encaixarem nelas. Ela abre os dois últimos botões e deslisa a camisa pelos ombros e braços, deixando-a cair no chão.

Sinto como se fosse entrar em combustão. Sinto vontade de berrar, esmurrar uma parede. De cravar os dentes na curva de seu pescoço, em sua barriga, nas coxas... Quero me enterrar nela. Não acredito que esta mulher estonteante que está em minha frente, apenas de lingerie, é realmente minha. Sou um filho da puta sortudo. Em sua mão a aliança brilha e ao ver que estou olhando para sua mão, ela olha também, e ela o dedo anelar em direção a boca. Chupando-o.

 _Puta. Merda._

Me contorço na cadeira, mexendo as mãos velozmente e violentamente. A cadeira range no processo e acabo quebrando a parte de trás dela. _Foda-se, quero me libertar._ E finalmente, finalmente, escuto o tecido da corda rasgar. Bella também escuta e seus olhos se arregalam. Permaneço sentado e lentamente trago os braços para a frente, pousando as mãos nas coxas. Bella me olha como se fosse minha presa, e eu fosse o predador. Seu olhar quase infantil desperta em mim uma nova onda de desejo, mais forte do que a de antes.

Levanto. E muito, muito lentamente, caminho em direção a ela, como um predador, porém, dessa vez minha presa é ela. Sua respiração fica ofegante novamente, assim como a minha. Paro a um passo dela e sorrio, tenho certeza que o sorriso que brota em minha face assustaria qualquer ser humano, pois meu estado de espírito no momento é de um caçador. Bella continua cada vez mais ofegante.

\- "O que vou fazer com você, Isabella?" - pergunto, parado na frente dela. Novamente corro meus olhos por seu corpo e em seguida os fecho. " _Edward!_ ". Seu gemido ao atingir o clímax invade meus pensamentos e estou disposto a fazê-la urrar meu nome hoje. - "Tire o resto da roupa para mim." - peço, gentilmente.

\- "Ah... Tirar o resto da roupa?" - Bella parece perdida em pensamentos e eu gostaria muito que ela baixasse a guarda de seu escudo mental para que eu possa ver o que está se passando em sua mente.

\- "Isso, Isabella..." - pronuncio seu nome devagar. É um lindo nome este da minha esposa. Um belo, belo nome. Assim como ela. - "Termine de tirar a roupa." - muito calmamente me sento, mas dessa vez no sofá de nossa sala. Acomodo-me confortavelmente, cruzando a perna e colocando o tornozelo apoiado em meu joelho. - "Primeiro o sutiã." - minhas mãos formigam, clamam, imploram por ela.

Bella baixa a primeira alça do sutiã preto. Muito, muito devagar. - "Espere." - digo. E descruzo as pernas. - "Venha aqui, sente aqui." - peço, indicando meu colo. - "Sente em meu colo."

Ela sorri de mansinho e anda em minha direção, rebolando levemente os quadris. Estou estupefato com tamanha beleza. Quando está em minha frente, peço que ela dê uma volta. Ela assim o faz. Dou a mão, para que ela possa se acomodar em meu colo. Ter sua pele em contato com a minha, mesmo que por cima da roupa já é um alívio. Mas eu quero mais. Muito mais.

\- "Deixe que eu termino este trabalho." - falo. E baixo a outra alça de seu sutiã. Deposito beijos leves em sua clavícula, descendo em direção aos seios. Bella geme baixinho, só para que eu possa ouví-la. - "Bella..." - digo, como uma oração. Como uma súplica. Sinto-me esmagado por tamanho amor e desejo por esta mulher. Levo as mãos até suas costas, procurando pelo fecho do sutiã. Abro-o sem dificuldade, deixando que ele caia por seus ombros, revelando um par de seios que fazem meu membro se contorcer novamente. Olho no fundo dos olhos de Bella e seus olhos estão escuros e muito lentamente levo as mãos até seus seios, apalpando-os com gentileza. São perfeitos. Feitos para mim. Levo minha boca até eles, beijando-os, provocando-a com minha língua. Bella se move em meu colo, esfregando seu ponto sensível em meu membro já latejante.

\- "Ah..." - ela geme, jogando a cabeça para trás. Com rapidez, ergo Bella com um braço e com o outro abro meu zíper e o botão de meu jeans, liberando meu membro dolorido de tanta excitação. Bella se esfrega novamente e dessa vez, sinto muito mais que antes. Um gemido sufocado sai de minha garganta e ponho as mãos em sua cintura, esfregando-a contra mim e saboreando a sensação. Bella agarra meus cabelos e os puxa gentilmente. Continuo minha tortura em seus seios, agarrando-os e chupando-os violentamente. Ela lambe meu pescoço e o morde gentilmente. Então, eu a afasto e a ponho de pé. Bella fica perdida e confusa, seus cabelos um pouco emaranhados e seus lábios inchados. Seus olhos brilham.

\- "Dê um passo para trás." - peço. Minha voz está rouca. Ela faz o que pedi e se afasta. Aproveito para novamente admirar seu corpo, coberto apenas por uma peça preta de renda. Bella continua ofegante.

\- "Edward..." - ela geme, frustrada e com sofreguidão.

\- "Sim, meu amor?"

\- "Por favor..." - ela franze a testa e prensa as coxas. Ela procura alívio.

\- "Por favor o que, meu bem?" - provoco, sorrindo de mansinho. Levanto e paro em frente dela, devorando seus olhos imersos em desejo. - "Diga."

\- "Eu preciso de você..." - sua voz está arrastada. Se eu tivesse um coração batendo, certamente ele já teria parado. - "... dentro de mim, agora. Por favor, Edward."

Sorrio e fecho os olhos. Essa súplica me atinge num nível elementar, novamente meu coração se enternece tamanho amor perante uma criatura. E tamanho desejo. Muito, muito desejo. Caminho lentamente até encontrar seu corpo e empurro-a contra a parede mais próxima, gentilmente. Olho no fundo de seus olhos e levanto seu queixo, exigindo seus olhos nos meus, para que ela veja a intensidade do meu sentimento. Ela, como se agora dotasse do mesmo dom que tenho - de ler mentes - sorri imensamente. Beijo-a, saboreando seus lábios e explorando sua boca com minha língua. Prensando seu corpo com o meu contra a parede, faço com que ela sinta minha excitação, quero que ela sinta e veja o que faz comigo. Quero mostrar a ela tamanho desejo que tenho dentro de mim. Mostrar a ela a intensidade do meu amor. Minha mão, que antes estava em seus seios, avança para a parte sul de seu corpo, passando pela barriga, quadril e finalmente atingindo o objetivo. Solto um murmurio de apreciação quando sinto que Bella está extremamente molhada, muito, muito molhada e consigo sentir por cima do tecido de sua calcinha. Estimulo-a, pressionando e movendo meus dedos em sua parte mais sensível, sendo agraciado com pequenos gemidos e puxões de cabelo. Já não aguento mais a expectativa, não vejo a hora de me enterrar dentro dela. Fico de joelhos e tiro sua calcinha, depositando beijos em suas coxas. Quando ela cai em seus tornozelos, Bella dá um passo para o lado, graciosamente, desvencilhando-se da pequena peça preta que antes cobria sua intimidade.

Ela está nua em minha frente. Completamente nua.

\- "Você está com roupa demais, não acha?" - ela pergunta e desabotoa minha camisa. Enquanto ela faz isso, corro as mãos por seus quadris, sua bunda. Apalpando-a, apertando-a. Termino de tirar a camisa enquanto ela leva as mãos até o cós de minha calça - que já está aberta - e então se ajoelha, puxando ela para baixo. Ela dá beijos leves em meu membro por cima da cueca e é quase doloroso, quase sofrido sentir sua boca tão próxima de meu sexo. Ela vê minha reação e beija novamente, arrancando de mim um gemido abafado. Apoio a cabeça na parede. Ela puxa rapidamente minha cueca para baixo, libertando definitivamente meu membro. Já não estou mais ciente do que está acontecendo, agora somos só mãos e bocas. Urgentes. Sinto-a em todos os lugares e tenho certeza que ela sente o mesmo. Bella me empurra novamente para o sofá, posicionando-se em cima de mim.

Muito, muito devagar ela se encaixa em mim. E estou dentro dela.

\- "Ah, Bella..." - é só o que consigo dizer. E Bella geme, mordendo meu pescoço. Minhas mãos vão até suas costas enquanto ela levanta e abaixa em cima de mim. Gemo novamente. _Deus do céu._ \- "Eu amo tanto você."

Bella me olha nos olhos e sorri, continuando seu movimento para cima e para baixo. Em seguida sua boca está em minha orelha, mordiscando de leve. - "Eu amo você, Edward." - sinto a verdade nessa frase e isso trás uma outra onda de desejo, fazendo com que eu mova seus quadris com as mãos e logo ela faz seu próprio ritmo, montando em mim de verdade. Sinto seu orgasmo chegando e beijo sua boca, seus seios, movo seus quadris mais depressa. Ela grita uma versão incoerente de meu nome e puxa meus cabelos, desencadeando meu próprio orgasmo. Intenso. Arrebatador.

Ficamos os dois ofegantes, encarando-se. Não me sinto cansado fisicamente, assim como Bella, mas mentalmente sinto como se um tanque tivesse passado por cima de mim. Beijo-a inúmeras vezes, corro o nariz por seu pescoço, deixando beijos leves no caminho. Me sinto completo e saciado - mesmo sabendo que em questão de horas o desejo virá a tona novamente, como antes. Pego o rosto de Bella nas mãos e a faço olhar para mim.

\- "Você..." - digo. Não há explicação para o tamanho do meu sentimento por esta mulher. - "Você não tem ideia do tamanho do meu amor por você."

Ela sorri timidamente e fecha os olhos. Em questão de segundos sou atingido por um turbilhão de sentimentos e memórias de Bella. Ela havia me dado acesso a sua mente. Meu coração infla novamente e sinto que vou transbordar de amor. Sorrio, maravilhado. _Sim, ela tem ideia._ Ela sente tanto quanto eu e a alegria deste amor correspondido faz com que eu a abrace firmemente.

\- "Obrigada, Bella." - digo, apenas.

Agradeço a ela não apenas por me proporcionar este momento, mas por ser minha, de copro e de alma.


End file.
